Interrogation and a Wrench
by omgxspazz
Summary: What happens when you're on the other team and you're captured? Interrogation, obviously. But the underlying possibilities of what may come from it.. well, that's a different story. OC fem!Scout x OC!Engineer. It's earned the M. Vulgar.


**AN:**_ This was written back in 2011 when I was on a huge TF2 kick. I hope you don't mind me dumping it here; criticism welcome! _

* * *

"Hey Auss, you got anything on your scope?" Scout said into her headset, running towards the RED base.

"Sweetie, ask nicely. But no, there's nothing, so grab and go," Sniper said from his post, lowering his rifle.

"Thank you," she laughed, bat at the ready as she sprinted the length of the bridge in 2Fort, hiding behind a Heavy/Medic duo.

She slipped down the hill and into the sewer system, where nobody was camped out to her knowledge. The sewers, although they made for an easy entrance, were quite disgusting, as any sewer system would be.

"I don't know why I go down this way..I mean, yes, it's normally quiet as it is, but ugh! It's gross!" Scout mumbled, her bat at the ready as she rounded the first corner, disgusted in the area she was walking through. The sewer water was well above her knees - this BLU Scout was rather short, but still energetic as the others.

"Maybe you do it to see me," a thick southern accent said from the corner.

Scout nearly dropped her bat in shock and squeaked, surprised by the voice and a set of footsteps splashing their way towards her. When the steps finally came around the corner, Scout saw the RED Engineer grinning. He took another step closer to her, almost face to face, and tipped his hard hat.

"Howdy, Miss Scout," he grinned, looking her up and down, adding another step so their chests made contact every time somebody took a breath.

"I..uh.. LATER!" Scout squeaked, spinning on her heels and starting to sprint towards the way she came in.

"Nope," Engineer said, grabbing her bag that was slung across her back, pulling Scout backwards.

"Agh! Damnit! Let me go!" she squealed.

Sentries clicked around the corner, making a hiss noise, signifying a shorting out of their circuits. A waft of cigarrette smoke wafted down the tunnel, making the Engineer grumble.

"Damnit! My sentry!" he sighed, turning around and walking back to his spot, still gripping onto the strap of Scout's bag.

"W-where are we going?" Scout mumbled, being dragged along.

"Your spy sapped my sentry! That's where we are going, so I can go and fix the damage!"

"But it'll shoot at me. That's why I was going the other way..." she said, pointing in the direction behind her.

"Little girl, yer gonna stay right here with me." Engineer smiled, walking out of the murky water and up the stairs to his set-up of machines. A sentry was down, but his dispensers and teleporters were still working. He let go of her bag's strap and knelt down next to the broken sentry and started to take a look at it.

Scout looked at all of the machines and gripped her bat. "I'm no little girl," she said firmly, gritting her teeth and taking a swing at the nearest teleporter exit.

The noise of the bat hitting the teleport exit was the equivalent of a set of nails on a chalkboard for Engineer; he stood up and spun around on his heels, glaring at Scout. He pushed her against the wall by her shoulders, making a soft 'thud' noise. She looked down, gripping the bat in her right hand tightly, avoiding eye contact as wall felt cold against her thighs.

"Yeah, you are. And don't ever, an' I mean ever, touch my stuff. I don't care that you're a part of BLU.." Engineer growled, moving a hand off her shoulder to her hadn with the bat in it, gripping tightly.

"I - uh - but - BLU!" Scout tried to make a sentence, but merely spoke fragments.

He blinked behind his goggle-covered eyes. "Don't. Touch," he whispered into her uncovered ear.

Scout bit her lip and tried to look through the floor, but she looked up when a commotion came from the stairs above them. Engineer let go and turned around to see a sniper - his RED sniper, grinning madly.

"Mate, you've got a Scout behind yah."

He nodded, and Sniper tossed him his knife.

"Just got a new one of these, don't exactly need two. Try it out on the girlie BLU behind you. Make sure you take care of 'er." Sniper winked, "and by her, I mean the knife." he finished, running off down the tunnel.

Engineer grinned and pushed Scout up against the wall again, this time by her neck. Brushing the cold blade against her cheek, he knocked off her hat and headset. The hit the ground with a soft thud, and Scout tried to look away.

"L-listen man, I swear, I promise I won't break your stuff no more! I won't break anymore of your machines and teleports and things!" she sounded frantic- Scout didn't like being held at knife point. "Don't! I'll go!"

Engineer laughed and took the knife off the the panicked girl. "Me? Let a thing like you go?" He tossed the knife to the ground and with his free hand pulled his goggles down off of his face, looking her in the eyes. "Why on Earth would I do that?"

Scout blushed and tried to look elsewhere - but Engineer had other ideas. He grinned and applied a little pressure against her throat, just enough to make her squirm. She closed her eyes tightly and sighed.

"What do you want from me, Engineer?"

He smirked. "Let's get one thing straight missy," he whispered as he ran his hand up her thigh, "you should call me J"

He smirked as he watched her blush - she was now one of two people on the current turf to know his name; the other was Sniper, a good friend of his from long ago.

"J? W-why J?" Scout choked out.

"It's short for Jared," Jared laughed, throwing a wink her way, "and calling me Jared is also perfectly acceptable."

She nodded briefly, her face as red as his shirt.

"Now before we go any further..." he whispered into her ear, his warm breath sending shivers up her spine, "What's you name? I'd like to know before we go anywhere else on this here base."

"A-amelia. My name's Amelia." she whispered, slightly flustered.

Jared grinned, releasing her neck from his grip. He tipped his hard hat at her, grinning. "Nice to meet you, miss Amelia."

Amelia blushed a shade of pink and bit her lip, reaching for her hat to pull over her face- but it was next to her feet on the floor. She instead pulled at her dark ponytail, nervous and embarassed.

"Now, let's get you out of here before you get stabbed by my own Spy," Jared said, pulling Amelia closer before hoisting her over his shoulder, eliciting a squeak from her. He laughed at this and stroked her thigh lightly, feeling her squirm.

"Eeek! Put me down! And who said anything about going anywhere else?" she squealed, trying to keep her skirt down, "I said put me down!"

"Nope," he laughed as he kicked her headset in the direction they were heading, "you're mine, missy."

Jared carried to her the area's barrack-like location a few hallways away, with doors separated and labelled with the proper tags, just like the BLU base. He walked to the door labelled Engineer and opened it with his free hand.

It was a room a bit larger than Amelia's own, but it was scattered with blueprints, half-built sentry prototypes, a modern computer, and tools everywhere. A bed was off to the side against the far wall, unmade from the last time it was slept in. A small circular rug covered the concrete floor in the middle of the room. This was were he dropped Amelia.

"Ow! You could have at least set me down! Or warned me! Either of the two!" she complained, her hair falling loose from all of the squirming and the drop.

Jared smiled at her as she scrambled to pull it back into a high ponytail.

"What?" she said, tilting her head to the side as she tried to get back up. However, he stopped her, pushing her back down to the floor by her shoulders. "oof! What was that for?"

He smirked and went to lock his door, turning a small lamp on that was on his desk, giving the room a small glow.

"What, am I not allowed to get back up?"

"Nope."

"But"

"Oh, shut up," Jared laughed, grabbing her by the ponytail.

Amelia squeaked and tried to get away, but he pulled her close and kissed her passionately on the lips.

As the two made out, Jared pulled on her ponytail, making her head lean back a little. This made Amelia groan, and she pulled against his grip, making him laugh a little. He winked at her as he pulled her back, nibbling softly on her lip.

Outside the room, machine guns and screams sounded, making Amelia jump and pull away.

"We - uh - should maybe, perhaps, well, probably go back to what we were doing before they come looking and-" she rambled, moving back towards the door.

It had been months since both Amelia and Jared had been in any sort of intimate situation like the one they were currently in. Amelia was actually the first girl Jared had seen in a long time being within the Fortress - she was a rarity, being one of the few girls the Administration would allow to participate. And with being at war with this BLU team for so long, he had gotten attached to Amelia from watching her from his little nest. Jared wasn't about to let her go so easily.

Jared stopped Amelia as she reached for the handle by grabbing her hand.

"You should probably stay here. Make it look like I've captured you or something. At least wait until cease fire. It'd be.. safer..."

"...safer?" she asked, looking at Jared.

"Y'know, not getting shot at and having to be taken care of by the Medic."

"But.. I'm on BLU. Why would you not let me go out there and get shot. It'd mean your team would have a shot at winning..I'm on BLU, you're on RED. Opposite teams."

Jared grabbed Amelia and pulled her against his body, kissing her on the lips.

"Mmph!" she grunted, suprised, before melting into Jared's arms.

He pushed her against the door and grabbed at her hips, squeezing slightly. At this she squeaked and grabbed at his overalls, running her hands up and down the insides of her arms. Jared snaked his hands down her hips to the hemline of her skirt, playing with the pleats.

Amelia broke away and laughed, "Oi! That tickles!"

"So my plan worked!" he laughed, squeezing her thigh.

A heavy set of footsteps came running down the hallway screaming, "ENGINEER!"

Jared stopped kissing Amelia and quickly pulled her away from the door. "Shit," he mumbled, pulling prints off his desk, looking for something specific.

"What? Wh-what's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Soldier. My soldier. Coming after me. Angry." he muttered, finally finding what he was looking for - a few pieces of rope - and grabbed Amelia by the shoulder.

"But, I mean, it's only Soldier.. no big deal, ri-" she was cut off as a bandana was used as a gag around her head. "MPFHHH!"

"Shush. And yes, it is a big deal. He's going to murder me and then do the same to you, if not worse." Jared said, pushing her into a chair and tying her arms behind it. Amelia's eyes were very wide as she simply blinked at him.

The footsteps became louder as a shadow appeared on the door's fogged glass pane. "DAMNIT BOY!" the voice screamed, getting angrier. Jared quickly tied Amelia's torso to the chair, and then her legs to a leg of the chair.

"Mphff!" she mumbled, but he paid no attention to her whines - Jared pulled and messed up her hair and sighed.

"Sorry, but I've got to do this..I don't mean this at all. I honestly don't. It's just needed."

Amelia blinked and tilted her head as Jared sighed sadly. The footsteps were right at the door, an enormous shadow looming over the two of them as he slapped her across the face.

"Mffhh!" she cried, sniffling as tears formed in her eyes. Never, in her entire life, had Amelia been slapped.

"Oh god. Oh god. I'm so sorry." he whispered as the door was kicked. "So so so sorry." Jared sighed as he stroked her cheek softly, initially receiving a cringe from Amelia.

"GOD DAMNIT BOY." Soldier said as he kicked the door down. "Why on earth are you in here?! Your machine things are sapped out there on the field and we need your help! Go and fi-" he stopped short, noticing that Jared was talking to somebody.

"Kill her." Soldier said, glaring at Amelia.

"No, and before you do it yourself, I'm trying to get information from her. Sir." Jared said, turning around.

Amelia bowed her head, her hair covering her face - which now had a red mark on it - and bit the bandana gag. She sniffled a bit, her face still stinging as she chewed on the gag, making patterns on the floor with her eyes. Soldier walked over to her and looked from her to Jared, his brow furrowed.

"What kind of information are you getting?" he asked, glaring at Amelia.

"Ask her yourself." Jared suggested, crossing his arms across his chest.

Soldier pulled the bandana gag down and pulled her hair so she was facing him. Amelia was shaking slightly, the force being something completely new- it's nothing like being shot at or set on fire.

"Where's your intelligence?" he asked roughly, staring her dead in the eyes.

"B-behind a set of sentries. And there's a decoy out there. The real one is hidden. It's in the command room.." she stammered, scared that he might do something to her.

Soldier stared at her briefly before letting go of her hair. "If this isn't true, I'm coming back here and killing you myself..But for now, I think we're okay. Continue on, sir."

Jared nodded curtly and closed the door behind Soldier as he left the room. As soon as he did, he ran over to Amelia and knelt in front of her.

"So so sorry, I really am," he whispered softly as he brushed her hair back behind her ears.

Amelia looked away, biting her lip. "I gave him what he wanted. I hope he doesn't come back."

Jared nodded. "He won't. I promise you," he smiled softly, trying to reassure the shaken up Scout. She simply nodded, softly chewing on her lip. He looked around, sighing.

"If only I could make something up for you.."

Amelia's eyes flashed with excitement for a moment as her mind raced as fast as it possibly could.

"I..I have an idea."

Jared blinked for a moment before noticing the glimmer in her eyes, and ran over to his desk. He turned papers and everything else that was left on his desk upside down until he found what he was looking for - his favorite wrench.

Amelia cocked her head to the side as he walked back over to the chair.

"Wh-what's that for?" she stuttered, curious and excited for what was going to happen next.

Jared knelt down in front of her, looking up with a devilish grin. "Take a guess, sweetie..." he winked, running the cold wrench up her legs and right up against the hem of her skirt. He pulled the bandanna gag back up to her mouth, half giggling in excitement.

Amelia grumbled slightly, but didn't really mind - this would be the first time any male has touched her in this way since she got on the base.

He ran his free hand from the gag down her body, squeezing her side gently, which made her squeal and tip the chair as she jumped. Jared made a note of her reaction and chuckled softly, snaking the wrench up underneath her skirt.

"Mmpfh!" was the only reaction he got from Amelia, but that was expected with her mouth being covered.

"You like that, huh?" he asked, peering up into her eyes, "Somebody's been left alone for a long time..."

Amelia blushed at the last statement - she'd had some intimate relationships, but none on the base, or the months before she joined the Fortress. Sure, she did what normal women did while left alone without any male contact, but with being the only female on the BLU team, she couldn't have her toys - or privacy - without being bothered about something.

Jared politely lifted her skirt up so he could get a peek to what kind of panties this lucky girl wore. To his surprise, they weren't simple cotton panties, but intricate black lace ones which were almost see-through. He wolf-whistled quietly, making her turn a shade of red which was darker than his own uniform shirt.

"Lace, huh? I figured you'd be some sort of simple cotton girl..." Jared laughed, prodding the spot of fabric near her pussy that was slightly damp.

Amelia looked away, embarrassed by her current state, but he didn't seem to mind as much. Jared, much like Amelia, had been away from any sort of female contact for the longest time. Longer than before he had joined the Fortress, too. Being sweet didn't necessarily mean you got all of the girls, and Jared had a strong adorable side. Being able to hook the one girl on the entirety of 2Fort was seriously going to boost his ego, whether he could brag about it or not.

He slipped the wrench to where his fingers were prodding, but no sooner than that was he lifting her panties out so he could get either a finger or a wrench up there. Amelia felt what was going on and wiggled against the chair, trying to free her arms.

Jared simply laughed. "You're not going to be able to wiggle your way out of those knots, Miss Amelia," he winked, proud of his handiwork, "and by how you're responding to my prodding around down here, doesn't seem like you want to leave anyways." As he said this, he ran a finger up and down her slit, feeling her wetness for himself.

He pulled himself away for a moment, before putting the wrench down next to him and pulling Amelia's panties down so he could get a look at her ladybits and see what he was in for. She turned back to the color of his shirt, wiggling against his touch, but being tied against the chair made any movement useless. Jared smirked and looked into Amelia's dark brown eyes, seeing her excitement flash in them as he ran his finger up and down her slit again, this time harder, and eventually, moving towards her clit, applying slight pressure.

"You like that, huh?" he smirked, "looks like it's been a while since somebody's done that to you.."

Amelia simply nodded, her heart starting to beat faster as she closed her eyes. Jared could only smirk as he continued playing with her slit, a bulge growing in his brown overalls. He bit her thigh lightly and looked up at her - the fire in her eyes would have been a slap if her hands were free.

He laughed and pulled himself away, pulling her panties back to their position. Amelia shook her head and tried to speak, but nothing more than a few grunts and groans came from her mouth. Jared laughed, shook his head 'no', and stood up slowly, trying to make it obvious that he had an erection. She took note of this and her eyes went wide, chewing softly on the gag.

Jared winked and started to walk away from Amelia, looking around the room and at the wrench on the floor. "Now... what should I do with you?"

He turned around quickly and untied her gag. Before she could say something, he pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately on the lips. Amelia melted in his hands, giving into the kiss as she closed her eyes in happiness. Just as quickly as the kiss started, it ended as Jared tied her gag back up.

"MMMPH!"

"Shh.." he put his finger to her lips, and slowly snaked his other hand up her shirt, watching her eyes go wide.

He moved his other hand to her shirt and slowly lifted it up, revealing a set of breasts that were almost spilling out of the black bra which matched her underwear.

"Nice bra..." Jared smirked, cupping one of her breasts into his hand and giving it a squeeze. This made her blush, and noticing this, he gave the breast in his hand a rougher squeeze.

With his hand that held up the shirt, Jared let go and grabbed her hair, pulling tightly as he straddled Amelia. His other hand slipped into the bra and gave the already taut nipple a rough pinch. Amelia moaned through her gag, her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head.

By then, Jared had a very noticeable erection that was staring Amelia straight in the face. She noticed this after he pinched her nipple, and grinned. It had been a long time since something like that was staring her in the face, and she didn't mind.

Jared noticed where her eyes were looking and grinned. He let go of her hair and her breast, letting her shirt fall down to where it was originally. Amelia bit down in anticipation as he stepped out of his overalls. He was left standing in his red uniform shirt and his bright blue boxers - they were a shade of blue that matched Amelia's own uniform shirt - which displayed his erection prominently. Jared stepped closer and untied her gag, tossing it across the room.

"Well.. howdy," she mumbled, blushing as he accidentally brushed his crotch against her cheek.

Jared winked at her. "Y'know, I'd never have thought that a pretty little girl like you would have such a dirty mind. Look at you, you're practically droolin', sweetie."

"I, uh.. whoops?" Amelia blushed, biting her lip and avoiding eye contact with him.

He grabbed the back of her head and the amount of hair that he could in his palm and pulled his boxers down to the ground. Amelia grinned as Jared's pulsing erection throbbed centimeters away from her face. He forced her head forward by the back of her head before shoving her onto his dick.

Amelia groaned happily as he guided her back and forth onto his cock. She knew that there was a reason she subconsciously brushed the back of her tongue to get rid of her gag reflex - and she was thankful for it too.

Jared grunted in pleasure - he was getting a blowjob for the first time in a very, very long time, and by the only girl on the base too. Lucky him.

Amelia smiled as she continued sliding her tongue over his cock, noticing how neatly kept Jared was. Lucky for her, this meant that if she had to do some exploring, she didn't have to worry about getting lost in a forest.

Jared pulled himself out of Amelia's mouth and let go of her hair to reach behind her and untie her hands. He guided them up his thighs, watching Amelia's eyes wander in anticipation. He inched her hands towards his balls, and Amelia bit her lip in a grin.

"Dirty dirty girl..." he laughed, stroking her hair before pulling it tightly, making Amelia groan, and therefore open her mouth.

Jared thrust his crotch forward, shoving his already drool covered cock back into her mouth. She scratched at his thigh with one hand, and massaged one of his balls with another. Jared moaned happily, enjoying all of the attention he was getting.

Amelia sucked faster, creating a mess as she occasionally pulled back to breathe and swallow excess saliva. She slipped a hand to his ass and dug her nails into is as she ran her hand down his ass, leaving scratch marks. Jared moaned loudly, thrusting his cock faster and faster. Almost at his climax, he pulled away from Amelia quickly.

"N-not yet. Not yet." he panted, his breathing fast and heavy.

Amelia blushed, putting her hands in her lap and absentmindedly playing with the hem of her skirt. Jared walked behind her and untied her restraints from the chair.

"What are you doing?" she asked, puzzled to what he was doing.

"Stand up," he commanded as he held onto the rope which had her tied to the chair.

Amelia did what she was told and stood up from the chair. Jared kicked the chair a short distance away and put the rope next to the wrench on the ground. She bit her lip as he finally stripped free of the RED uniform shirt, tossing it amongst his pile of clothing. Amelia was still fully dressed, and he took note of this. Looking her up and down, Jared smiled, a glint in his eyes saying he knew what was going to happen next. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along as he sat down at the edge of his bed. Amelia went to sit next to him, but instead received a swift smack on the ass.

"No. Stand in front of me." Jared ordered, fixing himself so he wasn't sticking to his own thighs.

Amelia simply nodded and followed his orders.

"So, uhm-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Strip for me."

Amelia blinked.

"You heard me. Strip. Give me a show," he winked.

She blushed and bit her lip, turning around to face away from him. Jared slowly stroked his cock, keeping his erection going with one hand, and slapped Amelia's ass with the other. She squealed in response to his action, making him chuckle. Amelia bent down to untie her shoes, her skirt revealing her lace panties ever so slightly.

"Mmmm.." Jared smiled, enjoying his view.

Amelia peeked around from the side and smirked. "Enjoying the view, huh?"

He simply nodded. "Keep going. Don't stop."

She slipped her shoes and socks off before standing up straight, inching her shirt up higher and higher. Jared couldn't stop smiling as Amelia turned around and removed her BLU uniform shirt in one flowing movement. She tossed it among the pile of clothing on the floor and winked before stepping out of her black skirt, leaving her in her black bra and panties.

"Oh god, you're gorgeous," Jared thought out loud, looking Amelia up and down.

She blushed instantly, looking down at the ground for a brief moment before removing her lace panties and tossing them aside. She turned around so her bare ass looked Jared in the face and unclasped her bra, leaving nothing but a pile of clothing and a smirk on her face.

"Tadaa," she said, turning around.


End file.
